romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cybo family
The Cybo, Cibo or Cibei family of Italy is an aristocratic family from Genoa of Greek origin. They came to the city in the 12th century. In 1528 the Cybo's formed the 17th "Albergo", an union of noble families of Genoa. The family split in many branches, some living in Genoa, other in Naples. Most famous member is pope Innocent VII, from whom descended the dukes of Massa. They married with the most famous Italian families: de Medici, della Rovere, d'Este and Pico della Mirandola. The family became marquises (later dukes) of Massa. With the matrimony of Lorenzo with Ricciarda Malaspina in May 1520 started the branche of Cybo-Malaspina. Famous members of the family Angelo Cybo Angelo Cybo (died 1404) brother of Leonardo Cybo. He was created cardinal in 1402 by Pope Boniface IX. He was made cardinal deacon of Santi Silvestro e Martino ai Monti Leonardo Cybo Leonardo Cybo (died 1404), was a famous lawyer when Pope Boniface IX created him and his brother cardinal in 1402. He received the deaconry of Santi Cosma e Damiano. Giovanni Battista Cybo Giovanni Battista Cybo (1432 - 1492), was the son of Arano Cybo and Teodorina de Mari. He was created cardinal priest in 1473 by Pope Sixtus IV and received the titles of Santa Maria Maggiore and Santa Balbina. He was elected Pope in 1484 and took the name Innocent VIII. His first child, Franceschetto, was born in 1449. Altogether it is said that he had eight sons and eight daughters. He was the first Pope who instead of calling them his 'nieces' and 'nephews' he legitimated them and married them into noble families. He was buried at San Pietro in Vaticano. Innocenzo Cybo Innocenzo Cybo (1491 - 1550), was the son of Franceschetto Cybo (son of Pope Innocent VIII) and Maddalena de Medici (daughter of Lorenzo de' Medici (il Magnifico)) and as this nephew of Pope Leo X. He was created cardinal by his uncle in 1513, and received the titular deaconry of Santi Cosma e Damiano. He had four illegitimate children. He was buried in choir of Santa Maria sopra Minerva. Lorenzo Cybo de Mari Lorenzo Cybo de Mari (born ca 1450, died 1503) was an illegitimate son of Maurizio Cybo, brother of Innocent VIII. He was created cardinal priest in 1489 by his uncle and received the tile of Santa Susanna. He was buried in Santa Maria del Popolo. Odoardo Cybo Odoardo Cybo (1619 -1705), brother of Alderano Cybo. He was elected titular patriarch of Constantinople in 1689 and titular archbishop of Seleucia in 1670. Alderano Cybo Alderano Cybo (1613-1700), descendant of Innocent VIII, great- uncle of Camillo, and brother of Odoardo Cybo. He had two sons that pursued clerical careers. One became Jesuit the other Knight of St.John of Malta. He was created cardinal priest in 1645 by Pope Innocent X with the title of Santa Pudenziana. He was buried in the Cybo chapel of Santa Maria del Popolo. Camillo Cybo-Malaspina Camillo Cybo-Malaspina (1681-1743) Great-nephew of Alderano and Odoardo Cybo. He was created cardinal priest in 1729 by Benedict XIII and received the tile of Santo Stefano al Monte Celio. From October 1730 until the following June he was Grand prior in Rome of the Sovereign Order of St. John of Malta. He was buried in the Cybo chapel of Santa Maria degli Angeli. Sources * Cybo on Wikipedia * Genealogy * S. Miranda Category:People